Sonic Couples
by Caz939
Summary: This story includes the couples: Taiream, Sonamy, Shadikal, Knuxouge. Some of these couples I don't support anymore but this story is for your own enjoyment so it doesn't matter.
1. Taiream

As she sat there, gazing across the nights sky, the wind blew past her, making the grass and flowers sway. She listened gently to the birds in the trees, they were slightly quailing. She closed her eyes and listened harder. Listening to the slightest of sounds.

He started to approach her, quietly, delicately, tiptoeing across the grass, which was lightly being pushed down by the wind. She could hear him but pretended not to notice his presence. He sat, silently, down next to her. Allowing the wind to pass by his 2 tails. Waiting peacefully for her to notice him.

They sat there for a while, alone, both listening carefully to their surroundings. As if waiting for something to happen, something new, something different.

A blue blur dashed toward them, destroying their peacefulness, silence and time together. The blue blur came to a halt, directly in front of them.

"Oh! I see you got a new girl friend huh tails?" Sonic teased, as he sat down on the grass beside them. "am I disturbing you two here?"

Cream opened her eyes ignoring the fact that he was teasing them. She sat upright, with her knees pushed against her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "No Sonic, I was just listening to nature. The birds in the trees, the grass swaying from the breeze. Listening to parts of my life pass me by." Cream smiled as she said this. She then looked down at tails. He still had his eyes closed, still listening to all the sounds that he could hear.

"It is actually quite peaceful here." Tails finally announced, interrupting the silence. He opened his eyes and sat up. "It is truly beautiful." As he continued this, he looked toward cream, she quickly turned away, trying not to catch his eye.

Sonic watched as this happened "You two would make a really cute couple if you ask me." Cream and Tails glanced toward each other, then turned their attention back to Sonic. "Hey, it was just an idea." He jumped up. "You know what I am like!" He then darted off, running past every tree and building in the way.

Tails laid back down. Only he didn't close his eyes. He stared up at the stars. He then raised his finger, he made different patterns, dragging it across the thin, transparent air.

Cream watched as he did this, trying her hardest to figure out what he was writing. Seeking a way to read his mind. Still sat up she asked him. "Tails, what are you doing?"

He put his hand down. Dragged both arms behind his head and lay there silently until he finally answered. "I was making up stories with the stars." He looked toward her, staring into her chocolate coloured eyes. She stared back. Hypnotised by the ocean blue colour in his. They stared at each other for a while. Waiting, once more, for something to happen.

Tails then sat up, not allowing his eyes to lose contact with hers. He lent forward slowly. All of a sudden their lips touched. Tails shut his eyes. Creams eyes went wide open. She was stunned, shocked, yet, she didn't pull away. She started very slowly to shut her eyes as well. Then finally gathered enough confidence to kiss back.

When they finally pulled away from each other, Cream felt a light colour of red flood into her cheeks. Tails opened his eyes. They started to glisten from the moon light. When Cream felt her cheeks turn back to their normal snowy colour, she opened her eyes also.

Tails had waited patiently for her to do so. He then, just about, managed to say "I love your eyes Cream." When cream heard these words put into a sentence together she looked away, feeling herself blush again. As she turned away her eyes scrolled across something. Cream turned back to that direction allowing her eyes to fix upon what she saw.

Tails then saw her cheeks go rosy red. He turned around to see what made her blush so hard. When he saw what it was, his cheeks turned red as well. For what they both had seen was sonic! He was laying on his stomach, looking up at them with his head resting on his hands and his legs up in the air.

"I thought you two listened to your surroundings!" He laughed, then rolled on to his back. "I told you, you two would make a cute couple!" Sonic announced.

Cream and Tails sat still and quiet, still getting over the shock that Sonic must have seen them kiss! Sonic was right. They did make a cute couple, Only they were too shy to admit it.


	2. Creails

Tails and cream still sat silently on the grass, waiting for someone to speak. The wind blew by gently.

"So… take it you guys will be getting together, huh?" Sonic tipped his head upward, so that he was looking right at them, he could see that they were still blushing. He waited for an answer in the awkward silence.

Tails eventually managed to shake himself out of it. He shook his head violently, until he finally answered. "Well I guess it is really up to cream…" He turned back toward cream who was still in state of shock.

Cream felt tails staring at her. She looked towards him, wondering what he had said. "I am sorry tails, I wasn't listening, I-I am still a little stunned." Tails laughed. Sonic joined him. He then span himself round and sat with his legs crossed. He placed his elbow on one of his knees, then lent his head on his hand. "So, you going to ask her then tails?"

Tails started to blush once more. He looked towards sonic, who was staring at him, waiting, for him to say something. Hoping for him to ask her.

Tails turned back towards cream, allowing their glistening eyes to meet The moon reflected off all of them, who were sitting there, together. Sonic rolled back over on to his chest then stood up. He then faced cream and tails and decided to collapse back on to the soft green grass.

"Cream…" tails started, struggling to push the words out of his mouth. He kneeled up, sonic pushed himself closer to both of them. Cream started to feel enclosed with them surrounding her. "Cream..." Tails repeated. "w-will you…" Tails started to stutter. Cream waited patiently, for him to continue. "Yes?" Cream pushed nicely.

"w-will you be my girlfriend?" He said hurriedly. Tails bit his lip and closed his eyes, waiting for her to reply.

Everything went silent, the only sound they could hear was the wind, pushing by them. Tails opened one eye, to look at cream. She had tears in her eyes, and her two hands over her mouth and nose. Tails opened both his eyes and turned his face, so that he was looking directly at her.

Cream nodded her head slowly. "y-yes." cream took her hands away from her face and then put them on top of tails' "Yes I will." she continued. She knelt up as well, they both lent toward each other. Both closing their eyes more and more as there faces got closer together. Sonic watched silently in amazement.

He was waiting impatiently for them to kiss, but he still sat silently, still and motionless. As cream and tails' lips touched, Sonic jumped up in the air. "Wahoo!" He yelled. Creams arms wrapped around tails. Tails' arms also wrapped around creams waist.

As their lips pulled away from each other, their arms stayed where they were. Sonic started to dance on the spot, clapping his hands, hopping from one foot to the other with his eyes closed.

Cream and Tails opened their eyes and stared at each other, not letting go, savouring the first moment as a couple together. Sonic still jumping from one foot to foot, opened his eyes to see them...He stopped dancing and announced: "Yes! The perfect couple!"

Tails and Cream looked toward sonic and laughed. Cream flapped her ears, still holding tails, she started to fly, the higher she go, the more tails slipped away from her grip. Once she had let go of him and he had let go of her, she span herself round and round repeatedly. She let her eyelids fall over her eyes. She reached out around her with her arms out stretched. Tails stared up at her with a smile sprouting from his face. He stood up. Cream stopped flapping her ears and allowed herself to fall into tails' arms.

Sonic stood and watched. "I was right! I was right!" he sang over and over. Cream opened her eyes, to find herself staring into tails' face. She giggled then jumped out of his arms. The glow of the moonlight started to fade. It suddenly felt cold and icy.

Sonic looked up. He saw the clouds flooding across the sky. He watched closely when he suddenly saw, white coming down from the sky. "snow" sonic excitedly said. "Its snowing!" Cream and tails looked up. It was snowing quite heavily.

"You are so beautiful cream." Tails said staring at cream. Cream blushed a light red. "Thank you Tails, I-I love you" Cream said shyly.

Suddenly sonic felt something hold his hand. He twisted round to find, a young pink girl holding it. "Hi Amy." he blushed as she held his hand close.


	3. Sonamy

Tails and Cream watched patiently as Sonic and Amy had their moment. They were staring at each other. Looking into each others eyes. Sonic looked down at Amy, she was holding his hand very close. She had snowflakes dotted around her face, clinging to her eyelashes and matching scarf and hat.

Cream walked very quietly behind Amy, she slightly pushed Amy into Sonic. As lightly as the snow floating silently on to the ground. Amy fell into Sonic, still looking into his jade coloured eyes. Sonic blushed a light colour of red. He looked away.

Cream then walked gently across the snow toward Tails. "I can see another couple getting together...cant you?" She whispered. Tails nodded carefully.

Sonic took his hand away from Amy. She let his hand slip away from her grip. Like ice skaters gliding across the thick ice. He then stepped back and fell into a soft pile of snow. The snow sprinkled itself around. Sonic shivered a little from the cold.

A few seconds later when Amy had sat next to him, he jumped up. He darted across the snow and left a trail of foot prints behind him, where his feet had pushed the snow down leaving grey coloured marks.

Tails, shivering from the cold, brushed some snow off a rock and sat down. Cream, who was standing next to him, watched him. She saw him coil his arms around himself. Cream sat in the snow. Shivering. Tails saw her shivering and put one tail around her. She looked up at Tails and smiled. She then moved a little closer to him, still sitting in the snow, and wrapped his tail around herself.

Amy watched. She was waiting for her beloved Sonic to return. "Are you two a couple or something?" Amy asked them. "You seem to be closer than usual."

Tails and Cream then remembered that Amy had no clue about it. Cream was first to speak. "Well, yes, we are together."

Tails then added: "And we have kissed…"

Amy fell backward from the shock of hearing this wonderful news they had. "Already! You are both younger than me! I mean Cream you are halve my age! And Tails you are four years younger than me! That is...sweet. Do you guys think that would happen between me and Sonic?"

Tails answered strait away. "We can't exactly say. Maybe you should just wait for the surprise."

Amy nodded in agreement. She opened her mouth to speak. She stopped, and listened. She heard something moving. Amy got up and looked around. She then saw Sonics tail. Amy blushed. "Sonic? Were you just listening to us?" Sonic came out from behind the tree. He was wearing a green scarf and hat. He was holding a red pair and a blue pair as well. He looked down, then nodded.

Amy blushed. Her mouth was wide open and she fell into the snow. Sonic gave the blue scarf and hat to Tails and the red one to Cream. They both thanked him and put them on. "I am sorry Amy. I was just running back when I heard you talking. You were talking about Tails and Cream so I waited. You know I didn't want to embarrass them encase I said something stupid. Then I heard what you said about me." He blushed. Amy waited for him to continue. "Well, yes."

Amy, abit confused, said "What do you mean? I don't understand Sonic." Sonic listened to Amy, but didn't answer. "Sonic! Why aren't you answ-" before she could say anymore Sonic placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her forward. He kissed her. Tails fell off the rock, he was sitting on, into the snow. Cream laughed and then waited once more.

When Sonic finally stopped he opened his eyes and looked strait into her face. "As I said 'yes', does that answer your question?" Amy did not say a word. She carried on blushing with her eyes wide open.

Cream then stepped in. "I think she means it does answer her question but...she is too stunned to say anything."

Tails sat up and saw the expression on their faces. He then stood up and walked over to Sonic. "I guess you also have a girl now, huh?"

"Y-yeah I guess so." Sonic then looked at Amy. "Amy?" He asked. "Are you ok?" Amy shook herself then nodded. "Yes I am fine." She answered. "That was...unexpected."

Sonic laughed "I guess it was abit...but I have to say, I enjoyed it."

Amy nodded. "Yeah, so did I." She then kissed him again. "I love you, Sonic." She smiled, then said "but I expect to you, I am just another girl friend." She looked down.

"No Amy, you are wrong." He lifted her head up so that she was looking at him. "You are the best girlfriend, I have ever had. And I love you more than anything in the world.

Amy smiled then hugged sonic softly. Then said "Thank you."


	4. Shadikal

Sonic hugged Amy back. "Why don't you come back to my place?" He inquired. "You can sleepover if you wish."

"I would love to do that." Amy smiled.

"Come on then! Let's go!" Sonic picked up Amy then ran off. He jumped from tree to tree, taking care of his footing, Until he got home with her safely.

Tails then turned to Cream. He waited for a moment for her to speak, she didn't. He then looked up at the cloudy sky. "it's getting quite late. Maybe we should both go home. What do you think." he maneuvered his gaze to her.

Cream looked up at Tails. "I agree. I could do with some sleep." She yawned and rubbed one of her eyes.

"maybe I should take you home. I mean after all, you are only six and it is quite late." Cream nodded and walked up to Tails quietly. She shivered a little as she walked through the snow to hug Tails. Tails then took her by her arms.

He then flew back to her house first. He carried her all the way. Tails was flying high above all the trees they passed. Cream had fallen asleep. Once Tails started to get closer to Creams house he lowered himself down to the floor. He then picked Cream up, with his one arm under her neck and his other arm holding her legs.

He walked towards creams house. He shook his tails up and down to shake off the snowflakes that were clinging to his fur. He saw the lights flickering in one of the glistening window. Tails walked up to the door, along the paved path, leaving his footprints behind in the snow.

As soon as he reached the door he knocked it firmly. Vanilla answered. Tails passed Cream to Vanilla then said a brief 'goodnight' before leaving to go to his own home. He jumped up and started to rotate his tails once more. On his way home he came across a tanned coloured echidna, Tikal. He waved before carrying on battling the wind and snow to get home.

Tikal was sat on the floor. She was surrounded by a flood of choas. She patted them on their heads, watching them fly around her. She seemed intrigued by them all.

Tikal could hear the breeze brushing past the many trees. She stood up and walked towards a stream which was flowing gently beside her. Her choas friends followed her. She bent down and swiftly snatched a stone up from the ground. A gust of wind flew past her, blowing her patterned skirt around her.

She looked down into her hand at the stone. Tikal glanced across the stream and flung the stone into its fast flowing waters. The rings quickly formed as the stone made contact with the water. Tikal watched each one of them wash away. She then noticed a reflection in the water. She slowly moved her eyes upwards until they hit something on the other side.

Tikal instantly blushed. Her head shot upwards until her pale blue eyes met the eyes that were staring back at her. They were as red as a beautiful rose. "Chaos control." The figure said softly. A bright light formed around him. Seconds later he had vanished and appeared right next to Tikal.

"Hi there." He said, in his ordinary dark voice.

"Hi Shadow." Tikal replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for something" He answered mysteriously. He opened his hand to Tikal. "Come, will you help me look?" Tikal looked up at him uncertainly. She nodded and took his hand. She felt the warmth of his hand in hers. She felt nervous and safe. Shadow span around and started to skate off, suddenly he felt himself get pulled backward. He fell on his back, as he held onto Tikals hand, this caused her to fall with him.

Tikal fell forward. Her lips landed on his. She was in shock, yet Shadow didn't try to push her away. She was unsure about what to do. Should she kiss or pull away.

Shadow could tell Tikal was unsure of what to do. Truth was, he was too. He knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't know what was right.

Tikal made the decision to sit up. Shadow leaned forward so Tikal could only see his back and couldn't see him blushing. A gust of wind blew past them. Shadow felt his cheeks go back to their normal colour, so he span around. He pushed himself onto his knees.

"Sorry." He heard Tikal whisper. He nodded. The temptation was killing him. He hated having to keep this secret. He leant forward to feel her lips on his once more. Tikal kissed back, she put her hands on his shoulders.

Shadow wanted to savor her every touch. He felt his way up her legs, yet made sure not to go too far. Tikal seemed to tense as she realized what he was doing, she pushed his hands away.

Shadow felt a little awkward. He began to pull away, thinking that was what Tikal would want. Tikal felt their lips parting. "No." She whispered. "Please, don't stop yet."

He understood immediately and kissed Tikal once more. The only object visible on the horizon, were the two of them kissing in the moonlight.


	5. Tikadow

The sun tiptoed gently over the mountain. It's rays flew carefully to Shadow and Tikal. They were both asleep. Shadow was leaning against a tree peacefully. His chest fur was flowing delicately as a light breeze past him.

Shadow had his one hand on the grass beside him and the other lay across Tikals back. Tikal was leaning on his stomach. Her head moved up and down in rhythm with Shadows breathing. Her arm was underneath her head, making sure that it could not touch him.

Shadow was first to wake up. He looked down at Tikal. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He remembered what had happened last night. "No…" He whispered. "I can't let this happen again."

He pushed Tikal away. Shadow then stood up and looked down into his hand. He was holding a red chaos emerald. He held it up. "Chaos-" He started to announce, only he was interrupted.

"Where are you going Shadow?" Tikal asked. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Shadow just stared at her. He couldn't get over her beauty. She looked so different and unique, through his eyes. He loved her, but he just didn't feel ready. Shadow didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay at her side forever. "Shadow?" Tikal was standing next to him now. He looked back into his hand.

"I am sorry." He said. He held up the chaos emerald once more. "Chaos control!"

Tikal saw a bright light surrounding him. "No Shadow! You can't leave me." She grabbed his arm with her gloved hand, and clung onto him. The light surrounded her too.

Seconds later they were somewhere else. Shadow pushed tikal away from him strait away. She lost her balance and fell to the stone cold floor. He walked away from her, not saying a word. He disappeared around a corner.

"Wait! Shadow!" Tikal called after him, as she pushed herself to her feet. She ran around the corner too. She spotted Shadow looking through a window. She bravely wandered over next to him. "Woah." Was all she could muster as she looked out the window. They were in space. "Is this...the ark?" Tikal asked directing her gaze to Shadow.

"Yes." He answered quickly. He then looked at Tikal. "Why did you grab my arm!" Tikal looked into his eyes. They were full of anger and sadness.

"I'm sorry Shadow. I just didn't want you to leave me." She held out her hand. "If you want to be alone… please take me back."

Shadow looked down at her hand. He then looked into her ocean blue eyes. He took a step toward her and placed his hand in hers. "I am sorry Tikal." He paused. "I just don't want what happened to Maria, to happen to you." He then pulled Tikal forward in one swift movement. She fell into him, she fell into a kiss.

Tikal put her arms around Shadows neck. Shadow felt so happy. He knew that Tikal understood. After a while they pulled away from each other. "Come, let's go back to earth shall we?" Shadow offered with his hands around her waist. Tikal nodded. "Chaos control." Before they knew it they were back on Earth, as if they had never left. Tikal then heard something heading toward the both of them. She span around. It was Rouge. Shadow chuckled and held up the chaos emerald. "Chaos control." they were gone.


	6. Knuxouge

Rouge was carrying the Master emerald. "Give back the Master Emerald! You bat!" Low and behold, Knuckles was chasing after her.

"Oh, Come on Knucky, Can't I borrow it just for a little while?" Rouge asked in her usual flirty way. "it would look so wonderful in my jewellery box." She flew upwards out of Knuckles' reach. She stared down at him. "Pretty please?" Knuckles just glared at her. He came to a halt directly under Rouge and the enormous rock she was struggling to hold up.

He then started jumping up and down, like a yo-yo, trying to catch her and the emerald. Rouge was fairly amused by this. She couldn't help but want to fly down next to him and hug the gullible echidna she had always loved. She stopped and pondered about how Knuckles would react. She wondered what it felt like to have his arms wrap around her. Rouge wanted to know if he felt the same way, she wanted to feel his tender lips touch hers.

Knuckles' shouting interrupted her thoughts. "Rouge! Give it back to me you stupid bat!" His words hurt her, but she made sure she didn't show this.

"Oh, that's a little harsh." She smiled. "Don't you think there Knucky?" Knuckles jumped up once more. He caught the rope that was tied around the immensely huge emerald. He gripped it as tightly as possible.

Rouge started to fly a little lower. It was beginning to get too heavy for her to hold. She didn't want to drop it in case she hurt Knuckles. Her grip loosened. The Master Emerald went crashing to the ground. It landed on top of Knuckles making him fall to the ground hard.

"No! Knucky!" She shouted. Rouge flew downward and landed next to the Green Emerald. She pushed it off of him. Knuckles' eyes were closed. Rouge felt incredibly guilty. "I am so sorry Knucky. I didn't mean to do any harm." She knelt down next to him. She felt tears prickling at her eyes. One escaped and landed on his chest. Knuckles opened his eyes slowly, Rouge didn't notice. "Please be okay Knucky." Rouge begged. She loved him, she hated the fact it was her fault he was hurt. Rouge looked at his face and found herself looking into his mauve eyes.

Knuckles gazed at her. He had never been this close to her before. He could see right into her turquoise eyes. He sat up so that they were face to face, their lips were almost touching. He went to lean forward and kiss her, when she spoke. " I am sorry!" She was blushing, he realised she wasn't ready. Rouge jumped away from him quickly. "I really have to go!" She flew off.

"Wait Rouge!" Knuckles called after her. She ignored him. She was so embarrassed and she knew she was quite shy of him too.

Knuckles stood there dazed and watched her beautiful figure disappear behind the gathering of trees. He wished he could have stopped her from flying away. Knuckles looked to the floor, he saw the Master Emerald and sighed. He picked it up with his gloved hands and lifted it above his head. Before he walked back to his home, he gazed across the horizon, searching for a glimpse of Rouge. He saw nothing, she didn't come back.

Knuckles placed the Emerald back where it belonged. He looked across the pale blue sky and wished Rouge's figure would appear once more. Nothing. He let out a sigh and walked down a step. He sat down and rested him elbows on his knees and his head on the palm of his hands. All he could think about was Rouge, how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. He knew for fact, she would never think of him in this way.

"Hey you." He heard someone stay. He jumped and span around, to see Rouge. She was leaning against the Master Emerald. Her head was bowed down slightly to make it look like she was looking up at him, even though he was lower down than she was and she had her arms behind her back. The morning sun made the Master Emerald glow a greeny-red.

"Rouge." Knuckles whispered. He stood up and walked back over to her. "You came back?" He paused, he didn't know how to continue this. "Because your not due to steal the Master Emerald again for about two hours."

Rouge smiled. "Knucky, I have been thinking…" She trailed off.

"Yes?" Knuckles breathed leaning in closer to her.

"I was just thinking about how much I-" She was interrupted by Knuckles' lips crashing into hers. Rouge pulled her arms out from behind her and rested her arms on his shoulders. Knuckles pulled Rouge closer to him, savouring her every touch.

They finally broke apart, pressing their foreheads together. "Now I am hoping that was what you wanted to do." Knuckles whispered. Rouge giggled.

"Sure was." She pulled forward again reuniting their lips. They kissed one more time with the glowing emerald behind them.


End file.
